Magically Stuned Love
by Kiwi Gal
Summary: Enmasama decrees that Koenma is to be married, against the young prince's wishes if it must be so. Can Koenma avoid this unwanted ceremony and keep his forbidden love? KxB R&R por favor
1. Opening teaser

Hey all. This is my first YYH fanfic, and I must say this is the only fic that I was actually inspired by something to write it. Want to know what? A Koenma figure and a Botan figure, the latter I can't get to stand up with out leaning her on the former, and... well actually a yaoi I saw entitled "Pet" while shopping with my dearest Pierre. I know that this part is UBER short, but I plan to post it at the same time as the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Yuyuhakasho does not belong to me and never will. You should all be happy it doesn't... We'd get ALOT more episodes like this tale. All that belongs to me in this story is the plot, which is completely mine although I have been inspired.

* * *

"But father, I don't want to marry!" A young man with short wavy honey brown hair practically cried. He was shaking like a dry leaf, he never talked back to his father, and it was for a good reason. 

"You ARE going to marry, and that's the last word!" His father boomed from his throne. "Ogre, escort my son out, and find a way for him to have enough strength to stay in his current form for a few months. I doubt any of the Princesses we have lined up want to see a bratty toddler."

"Yes King Enma..." the ogre said, bowing respectfully before walking towards his prince.

"Father, how would I ever keep my older form once I'm married? I can't gain that much energy before my birthday!" A smirk flicked on the teen's lips. He had found the loophole. The smirk quickly vanished though once he noticed his father smirking as well.

"You never did like your science classes did you? Each race has a certain barrier preventing them from reaching their potential. Humans, simple mindedness, demons, greed…" The smirk grew larger, scaring all present out of their wits. "You, and you virginity."

"WHAT?" The son of the great king screamed. "How the hell does that work?"

"It just does." His father replied, motioning for his son to be taken away.

* * *

Please review! Okay, maybe not for this lil teaser, but maybe for when I get the first chappie up. 


	2. Chapter One

I don't know if you are like me in anyway about loving to know a little about how the writer gets inspired to write the story or maybe a lil abut the author.

I started this story while on a short vacay from my Minako/Kunzite (BSSM) tale, _24k and Platinum_. No idea why I thought of it other than the idea of summer dresses and Being bored to no end in P.E. one day. I think it was my first day back to school after a week off and then sleeping over at Bunnie's house and watching YYH with him...I think I killed his hearing that night squeaking over how adorable Koenma-sama is heheh.

The characters, like in most of my tales are mostly in character, as well as I can make them, but they have splashes of several people I know in them.

Botan: Me: almost all of her characteristics are written off me, such as her complete inability to see when someone likes her. Botan is my favorite female character in the show, but I have a hard time writing her.

Koenma: Every bratty young boy I have ever had to babysit. He is such a pain in the beginning, but as the story (cough cough I mean, Koenma) matures, he resembles a couple guy friends of mine.

I KNOW I was going to write more, but now I forget it...

* * *

"Damn this all." The same young man whispered to himself as he sat at his desk. Surely there must be a catch, someway to get out of it. Someway to find a bride that he loved and loved him for whom he was, not what he was. The face of a certain blue-haired beauty came into his mind's eye. Yes, she would be the perfect wife. He had always thought so, and had been in love with her since he first saw her all those Millennia ago. 

"Botan..." He whispered to himself, loving the taste of her name on his lips.

"Yes Koenma?"

"Botan!" Koenma said loudly, almost falling off his chair in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

"I know you hate your meeting with your father so I figured you would want some cheering up!" She said brightly, holding up a small basket. "After I finished collecting souls for the day I went to see Keiko and I brought this for you."

"What is it?" Koenma asked curiously, walking towards her. If this was anyone else he would have sent her away and start on the stack of work that ever grew on his desk. Just having the cheery Grim Reaper standing near him made the prince of Reikai lose all distressing thought. As his hand brushed against hers as he took the basket, Koenma wished to feel more of her silky skin, to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her. Keeping his lust and temptation in check, he looked into the basket.

"I love you? Yuusuke?" Koenma said reading the lettering on the small cake inside. Botan blushed, and grabbed the basket back.

"Wrong one..." she said presenting another basket from behind her.

"I love you, Koenma..." Koenma read softly upon seeing the new cake. Botan blushed even harder, Koenma's face started to turn a charming shade of pink.

"I made the cake and wrote Koenma... I guess Keiko put the rest on while I was talking to Kurama... I didn't write it."

"Well are you going to help me eat it?" Koenma said coughing politely and trying to hide his sorrow in her confession of not writing the inscription.

"I am supposed to deliver this to Yuusuke, but I'll stay as long as you tell me about your meeting?"

"Okay." Koenma said sitting down at his desk. He pulled the cake, plates and utensils out of the basket before noticing that Botan was still standing.

"Koenma-sama... there are no other chairs in here..."

"Come and share my chair." The prince said, more than glad to give anything to sit so close to the beautiful Deity of Death.

"May I just sit in your lap?" Botan said in her normal cheery and carefree attitude.

"I guess..." Koenma said blushing slightly. This was certainly more than he hoped for. Botan settled herself sideways on his lap, picking up the small cake with one hand and a fork in the other.

"We might as well eat this way, it's easier than plates." She said. Koenma nodded and wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her from slipping and took a fork in the other.

"You should be in this form more often." Botan said half to herself in the middle of bites. "Through all of the hundreds of years I've known you, you were generally a toddler and I must say you really cute in this form."

"I think that's going to happen soon whether I want it to or not." Koenma sighed softly, pretending to over look the complement. "Father wants me to find a bride and I must be married before my birthday. And as part of the courtship, I must stay in this form all the time. I don't know any women who would marry a toddler. But this is impossible! I want to take a nap now, I'm so drained just for being like this a few hours."

"Did your father mention any of the names of the women he whishes you to court?" Botan said putting down the cake and utensils as she sensed the conversation taking a serious turn.

"No, and I don't care… I'm already in love with someone…" Koenma whispered, wrapping his other hand around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck, earning a small gasp from the bluenette.

"You've been my best friend forever, and I've never seen you this sad! Don't tell me you fell in love with Ayame, you know you are forbidden to marry Deities, no matter how high in rank they are!"

"I know that..." Koenma sighed, his thoughts wandering as Botan's hands crept around his neck a pulled him closer. "And it's not Ayame. And I'm not telling no matter how many times you ask me or give me the sad puppy face."

"Fine then... tell me what she's like." She said, absentmindedly playing with his hair. Koenma attempted to talk without whimpering in pleasure of having her in his arms and feeling her wandering hands.

"She's beautiful, sweet, caring, a bit ditzy at times but rather intelligent in times of need, strong, courageous, and loving of everything. She brightens my whole life every time I see her."

"You are really in love aren't you?" Botan asked pulling away and looking into her friend's amber eyes.

"Mmmm..." Koenma answered before Botan jumped out of his arms and stood attentively as the huge doors of the office burst open.

"What the hell is this about?" A youth with gelled black hair demanded as he and three others stood in front of the large untidy desk. "If you had a damn mission why the hell couldn't you just send Botan down? I hate traveling through the tunnels."

"Hn. Yes it would have delayed the inevitable meeting with the buffoon." The shortest said, his black hair standing straight up.

:"Who you calling a buffoon?" a tall boy with orange hair demanded.

"Be nice Hiei..." the last member of the troupe said, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and pulling him close.

"Don't you listen at all Urameshi?" the carrot top said turning to the first intruder. "George said that one of us is to give Koenma our spirit energy for a while, or just all of us give a little."

"Idiot he also said NOT to talk about it in the onna's presence, and here she is."

"I think you both forgot that none of us can help..." Kurama said, pushing a piece of his flowing red hair back. "At least not me... or Hiei..."

"You know I WAS awake Kuwabara." Yuusuke yelled at the oranged hair one. "and apparently YOU are the only one who can help."

"I see you only woke up for that one word?" Hiei asked rhetorically. "Typical.".

"Mind to tell me what you are talking about?" Koenma asked, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly in annoyance. Botan stood in silence, hoping they would forget she was there again and she could hear the rest of the conversation she was not supposed to listen to.

"Giving you enough energy to stay in your teen form until you get married. But none of can help you because you need someone unmated and all of us are." Kuwabara said, refusing to stop. "Ah you are missing so much man! My dear Yu-"

"Say Yukina and you die." Hiei said, gripping his sword.

"Say Yuusuke and you die." Yuusuke said from the other side. Kuwabara stopped talking and twiddled his thumbs.

"I thought I said DON'T talk about it with Botan in the room!" the blue ogre named George said storming in to the office. "And turns out all of you can help, EXCEPT Botan. Botan be a dear and leave."

"No." Botan said quietly, George was going to argue, but was silenced with a glare from Koenma.

"Fine, stay! Okay as you know one of you shall give up your energy for a short while until Koenma has a true mate."

"You said married?" Yuusuke said turning to the ogre.

"No, all of the Reikai kind, are alike demons in that aspect, except they also have weddings after finding their life mate. Unfortunately they only get one chance so it's unusual for any Reikai children to be born."

"Ogre, shut up and tell me what you are doing!" Koenma demanded, annoyed with his assistant telling the group of spirit detectives about his very personal affairs.

"Okay, okay... as it would be unfair to ask you to decided on who should give up their energy, this ball will only taken a certain amount from each of you." George said, presenting a small clear ball inside a necklace. "If we took the needed amount from one of you, you would turn in to a child, only becoming an adult at when you are asleep and need less energy."

"Ready?" George said, holding out the cord of the necklace and handing it to his Prince. "Just stand there, you won't even notice the amount being gone."

Koenma placed the charm around his neck and immediately the stone glowed a brilliant white, thin tendrils emitting from it. The tendrils slowly spun around, delicately touching the four men in front to the wearer. The wisps jerked their heads back in a split second, all of them darting around the room in a wide circle before gathering and shooting into the chest of-

"Botan!" Koenma cried as he dashed for her falling figure. Kurama beat him to her, cradling the beauty in his arms, earning glares from Hiei and Koenma for barely a second before all attention was turned back to Botan.

"What did you say about if we took all of one person's energy?" Yuusuke asked, as he kneeled down to offer to take Botan from Kurama.

"Another reason she shouldn't have been in here." George cursed slightly. "Botan is strong, but knowing her she gave all of her energy to the charm. Most likely she will stay a small child until Koenma can return her energy."

"But I didn't want it in the first place." Koenma retorted, annoyed that Yuusuke was walking out of the room with HIS Botan.

"Too late now. Besides, you know the trouble you would have caused with your father if we didn't do this." George said softly.

"How long will Botan be in her normal state for?" Kurama asked, hoping to divert the attention to more important matters.

"I don't suppose you have any little girl's clothes around here?" Yuusuke said coming back in, a six year old Botan asleep against his shoulder. Her kimono was still in the same size as it was a minute ago, now almost trailing on the ground in the new position she was held in.

"I think that answer's my question." Kurama stated.

"As for mini-Botan clothes, I'll go home and get Shiziru's old clothes and bring them back." Kuwabara offered.

"Hn. You had an idea for once." Hiei scoffed. Kuwabara was about to retort when Yuusuke cut in.

"I'm going to put Botan to bed, I suggest that Kuwabara goes home and brings Botan clothes, and Hiei and Kurama you can do whatever. George and Koenma, you should come with me." Yuusuke said turning and walking out the door towards Botan's room. Everyone but Kuwabara followed him, as Ninjenkai (?) was in the opposite direction.

"So is there anything you should tell us about Botan's new state?" Koenma inquired as they walked down long halls.

"She doesn't remember any of you most likely. And once she has her energy returned she will not remember any of when she was a child. And as I told you earlier, she will become in adult form while sleeping."

"Just a question but, what would happen if she wanted to be Koenma's mate?" Kurama asked thoughtfully. Koenma blushed at the idea, that would be all too good.

"Why do you ask?" George demanded.

"Keiko and I thought they would be a perfect couple." Yuusuke piped in.

"Well they can't as it's against the rules, and as you can probably guess, Reikai kind don't take their mates the same way as demons, with the bite mark. Deities and all the such become bonded by simply a kiss. A special bond is made, like what happens with a deamon mating bite, but only if the two truly love each other for eternity." George said sighing. "unfortunately that is it is based on feelings at the time, and there are no precautions to make sure they will always feel the same. The couple is given three months before they are judged by the Spirits. The Spirits will know if the couple has had any thoughts that may end the relationship, no matter how trivial and if either of the partners did anything worthy of notice for the other. If they are judged as being true and a holy love, they may marry and… well you figure out the rest.

"Some times when they are judged, they fail and then neither are allowed to look for another mate until one of the failed couple dies, which takes centuries and centuries. After the binding kiss, there is no turning back. Of course not every kiss is a binding kiss, if it binds them or not is the decision of the couple." George said, scratching his head as he wondered how the hell he remembered all of that.

"I thought you said the onna would be in her normal form while sleeping, why is she a child?" Hiei voiced.

"Even you would be that way if you had gone through what Botan has..." Kurama said thoughtfully. "She's too drained to even replenish enough energy to be in her normal form."

"Stop blabbing and close the door behind you." Yuusuke said as he opened the door to Botan's room. It looked almost as if a six year old girl always lived there. A huge lavender covered canopy bed stood in the middle of the room, a vanity against the left wall and an armoire mirroring it on the other side. The sun was let in through tall windows that led out to a balcony behind the vanity. The palest pink-orange of sunset caked the walls, giving the whole room a dreamy and peaceful atmosphere.

"George, would you mind going to wait for Kazuma?" Kurama said lightly. "I'm sure he does not know his way to Botan's room. Personally, I don't even know why Yuusuke does..."

"I will." George said before turning to his prince. "Sir, anything I can do for you?"

"No, thank you George." Koenma said as he looked mournfully at pictures Botan had lining her wall. The ogre's eyes almost fell out. Koenma apologizing to him? And using his name? In the same sentence even? The very idea almost brought tears to the ogre eyes. It only brought more concern to the others in the room, that is of course the others beside Koenma who didn't even hear what he himself had said.

"We need to talk squirt." Yuusuke said addressing Koenma and the black haired teen laid Botan on her bed, only to find she wouldn't let go of his shirt. "Kurama, get her off me..."

"Just hand her to me, you two have more to say to him than I do." Hiei said referring to the prince as he delicately took the child from Yuusuke's arms. She gladly let go of Yuusuke's shirt to cling on to Hiei in her sleep. The black haired deamon cradled the girl in his arms and sat down on her bed to try and coax her to sleep by herself and not attached to one person or another.

"Listen up squirt, cause you are going to be in charge of her." Yuusuke said, peeling his eyes away from Hiei and Botan and facing The Prince of the Dead. "It's not your fault that this happened, and none of us blame you but all of us are going to entrust you with taking care of her until this whole damn thing is over."

"I don't remember you discussing this." Koenma said half annoyed at the new responsibility, and half pleased with it.

"It was Hiei's idea." Kurama said, earning a glare from the deamon of whom he spoke. "So naturally we discussed it over telepathy, Kazuma agreed before he left."

"Botan may not go to Makai to collect souls, only the human world, and don't make her work to hard, I mean she's a fricken six-year-old. You should always know where she is, and if there is a problem _you_ have to take care of it and no one else. Got it so far?" Yuusuke said crossing his arms and glaring at his boss. "And those are just Hiei's orders, Kurama, Kuwabara and I have a whole other list."

"I never realized how much she meant to all of you... I'm sure she would have loved to hear this." Koenma said as he leaned against the wall. This was going to be hard, sure he's been a toddler half his life, but taking care of a toddler? That was beyond him, especially if there were four overly-worried spirit detectives watching every move.

"Maybe you should think about how much she means to you." Kurama said almost coldly. Hiei's head shot up and gave the kitsune a sharp glare and continued to stare at the red head, passing on some telepathic message.

"She means everything to me!" Koenma cried, feeling hurt that Kurama would assume him not to be affected at all. "I don't know what I would do if something should happen to her! Especially if it is her weaker form which I wish I could reverse."

"Don't you dare shatter that ball around you neck." Hiei said in his normal monotone, turning away from Kurama to Botan again as Koenma reached to his neck to tear away the necklace. "The onna would be in a far worse state than she is now, she gave you all her strength to help you and you may not just cast that aside. Promise you will not hurt her in anyway."

"I would never!" Koenma half-screamed, his whole team was accusing him of having no feelings to Botan. "I would never hurt her intentually and if she is hurt physically, mentally, emotionally, in any way, I will always try to help her the best I can!"

"You better." Hiei scoffed.

"I'm back!" came a loud obnoxious voice as the doors to the room swung open and Kazuma Kuwabara walked in, followed by George. Kuwabara was holding two boxes and three shopping bags, George carrying a short set of drawers in a white paint style with cherry blossoms.

"Botan will be glad to have that back..." Koenma whispered to himself as he help place the drawers next to the armoire. It from was Botan's first room, and her favorite piece of furniture since she started living in Reikai. Normally it was used in the novice deity's bedrooms, but that whole floor had been given a make over a few decades back and some of the furniture was carried off to storage.

"Shut up you asshole! You are going to wake Botan up if you talk that loud!" Yuusuke said, hitting Kuwabara on the head before taking the boxes from him and placing them on the bed. George excused himself, and other than Kuwabara's random comments, the room was deadly silent.

"Before we go back into talking about Koenma's new responsibilities... someone should get Botan into clothes her size. And it's not going to be me." Yuusuke declared as he searched through the clothes for a nighty.

"I will take her." Kurama said before anyone could say anything else. Taking Botan from Hiei he received a night gown from Kuwabara and walked into Botan's bathroom and closed the door.

"Are you sure he should do that?" Kuwabara said, turning slightly green. Koenma was sharing the same thoughts. "I mean, she's like Botan... She'd hate him forever for seeing her... well..."

"The onna would prefer him over anyone else in this room." Hiei said. "Koenma, now that my rules have been stated I think that I am going to leave along with the others. You understand the consequences if something should happen to her under your guard, correct?"

"Yes." Koenma said, half indignant at the tone that Hiei was taking towards him, half scared of saying anything else to the koorime.

"Hn."

"We are probably all going to be checking up on her before long though." Yuusuke said, as he put Botan's new clothes away with Kuwabara. "I mean for hell's sake, I'm actually cleaning her room, does that say ANYTHING to you about how worried I am? I know it's not a big deal that she is in this new form, I'm just worried about her getting lost or stuck somewhere and can't find us. She can handle herself in her normal form, but not now."

"I think we are all over worrying..." Kuwabara voiced. "I know she'll be fine, but I guess it's the idea of her being so small and helpless that disturbs me."

"You may all leave now. I am staying the night with Botan." Kurama said as he emerged from the bathroom not as Suuichi but as Youko Kurama. He carried little Botan in his arms, dressed in a white night gown with little ribbons.

"Holy shit! Youko- no... what the hell are you doing? Why the hell are you even here?" Yuusuke demanded as he shook his head in disbelief. Almost no one in the room knew why the legendary thief was there and not the red headed human side.

"Cause the idiot's in love with her." Hiei said getting off Botan's bed and ignoring the glare from Youko. "He's so damn over protective of her, always has been."

"You... you... are in love with her?" Koenma stuttered. It wasn't bad enough he wasn't allowed to marry her and was being forced to marry someone else, but now with the droolable Youko Kurama as a rival for her heart, there was no chance for the prince.

"Imouto-chan is in my care for tonight you may all leave." Youko said slightly barring his teeth at Koenma.

"Hn." Hiei stated before dragging the others out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked as they left the room. "He's even calling Botan his little sister."

"To him she is. He loves her more than any other female besides Minamino. Koenma has ticked off Suuichi so badly that Youko felt it necessary to stay with Botan. I'm going back in there, but you should all leave before he gets really pissed off. Someone will know when she wakes up, but until then I doubt he or I are leaving." And with that Hiei turned back into the room and a click sounded, signaling the door being locked.

"You have to be like her brother now squirt." Yuusuke said as the trio walked towards Koenma's office. "I'm sure you can figure out what Kurama, Kuwabara and I are going to tell you, so I'm going to be lazy and let you figure out your duties. If she needs anything all of us will be around, but don't tell the girls about her yet, they'll beat you up and then go cooing over her for hours."

"Shiziru knows, and said she was going to come with me next time I can get up here." Kuwabara said rubbing his shoulder, where most likely his sister had hit him for being a doofus and letting Botan turn into a child.

"And try not to piss off Youko." Yuusuke said turning to a different hall, Kuwabara in tow. "We need Botan's energy back before we can kill you."

With a hard glare from their boss, the two spirit detective heading towards the passages to the human realm. Koenma pouted for a second mad at how little they trusted him, and preceded off to his quarters to fill his night with paperwork, and hopefully do enough to stop worrying about Botan who was now left in more than capable hands.

* * *

Well there you go! Hope you liked... please Review! 

OH! By the way, I use a Japanese Laptop to write all my stories nowadays so if you can't see the punctuations right or something PLEASE inform me! Thankies!

Kiwi


	3. A Note, I am sorry to say

Oh my goshers! There is FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER!

… no… not really ;;

I am so sorry I have left you all hanging for so long! ;; I am sooo sooo sorry! Between living in Japan and then coming home, starting college and going out with one of the most loving person I have ever met, not to mention all the cosplay I have been working one, life has been crazy in the realm of Kiwi and I have not really had the time to work on my stories!

BUUUUTT, since it seems a few people love my writing enough to review and ask about if I am continuing my stories, I shall indeed push through and write! I promise you all at least one chapter this month! nod nod

GRIN I do have good news though about this ridiculous delay… I have been working on a new story! This one is once again Sailor Moon, and yet… not Minako! Gasp Well, she does appear, but far far from center stage. As they say in Japanese, Tanoshimishite kudasai! (Please look forward to it!) This one I will be releasing on a certain date, April 2. (XD Yeah, this year…)

DUUUUUDDDEE! I was looking for how to change my profile on ffnet (cause I forgot cause as you know I haven't been on in forever) and I found out I can see who likes my stories!

;; I feel so loved….

huggles all around

Well, I will catch you all soon!

Kiwi

P.S. > I am going to hit the person that had the brilliant idea to make it impossible for me to make smilies and faces in NORMAL TEXT on this website... arggg


End file.
